Mediator Pride & Prejudice
by crevs
Summary: -COMPLETE w ALT. ridiculous ending by lollirosee- Suze's mom tells her that she is to be married in a short time. She meets and falls for Jesse, but Paul tries to stop it. Based on characters from Mediator, but sort of inspired by P&P. 1st FanFic.
1. Ch 1 Nice to Meet You

A/N: This is my first fanfic … this is just the first chapter. Please read and I want review… I know it sucks...

Summary: Suze's mom tells her that she is to be married in a short time. She meets and falls for Jesse (alive), but Paul tries to stop it. Based on characters from Mediator, but sort of inspired by Pride & Prejudice. (Jesse: 23. Paul: 20. Suze: 20.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Suze POV**

OMG! My mom wants me to get MARRIED! She has been waiting to tell me the entire time of my life. I mean why bother getting married, when you can meet other people, then having to worry about one person. Grrrr… Jake is engaged to Lola and she thinks it's a good time for me to meet somebody, during his wedding… If not she might arrange it! **WHAT KIND OF MOTHER IS THAT?** Arrange marriages are just wrong... Need to find someone... fast

The wedding is tonight, so I decided to wear a slick dress, black, but elegant, not skimpy. It had fit my curves perfectly, and reached the ground. I might catch someone's eye... hopefully a nice guy.

* * *

_During the wedding …_

"Hi, Jake. Congratulations!" I said handing over a present.

"Thanks, Suze. I would like you to meet my best man … Jesse. We met in NoCal," Jake said as I laid my eyes on the best-looking guy I had every seen. He was tall, and had tan skin—probably Hispanic or something—and dark hair and darker eyes. Even under his tux, it was clear he was well-built. I bet he had an amazing chest… and abs… and… OMG! STOP SUZE! STOP! Do NOT undressing every guy you meet tonight.

"Nice to met you Susannah." He said with a smile.

The smile was amazing. He looked so HOT! Oh, no not again … but his lips looked so soft. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them…

My mom came over and dragged me to meet someone, "Suze. I would like you to meet a friend's son," she said. Oh, crap. Hope he's not annoying.

A guy walked in our direction tall, handsome, blond, blue eyes, with a smile that could blow you away. He was well built and for all I could have known he could have been a model part-time.

"Nice to meet you, Suze."

Then Jesse came over with a glass of champagne, "Here you go, Susannah."

"Thank you, please call me Suze."

"I think I would prefer Susannah. If you don't mind me …"

"No. I don't." _How old fashion!_ Very sweet though, and he is nice, and polite.

"What university do you go to?" questioned Paul.

"Uhh... I'm in NoCal in fashion design," I answered.

"Really. I'm taking pre-med in NoCal, but I've never seen you before. Then I again, I spend a lot of time in my dorm, and in the classrooms." Jesse said.

"Well. I'm going to be a lawyer. Studying at Harvard." _WOW!_ Paul said he's in Harvard! _WOW!_ "Flew back to see my parents. College is on summer break. Don't you just love June Weddings?"

The night seems to be okay for now, I met two hot guys. Thanks to Jake. Bringing everybody he knows in his life to his wedding.

"Excuse me." I walked away to the restroom. I checked my dress and my hair. It looked fine. Then I went back out to stand in the corner. Alone.

Jesse, eyeing me came over and smiled. My heart could melt at that smile. It was so breathtaking.

"Would you like to go out to the balcony, before dinner?" Jesse smiled. _THAT SMILE!_

"Sure." He lead me out by the hand and we sat down on the marble bench outside. The stars were shining, and were so beautiful. Our eyes met. His eyes were so beautiful. There was something about his eye that made me start leaning forward. He slowly leaned towards me and …

* * *

(A/N: I noe it's short, but… If you want me to update please review, and tell me if it's okay, and I might update tomorrow.) 


	2. Ch 2 The Amazing

This is my first fanfic … this is the second part. Please read and review… I know it's not great.

Summary: Jesse (alive), Susannah (her family's too), Paul, and Father Dominic's memories are all **ERASED**. The story is based a bit on Pride & Prejudice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

… as our lips were about to meet…

"Suze?" Paul stomped through the door. "Oh… umm... well it's time to have dinner." Argg…

"Thanks, Paul." Like I really meant it. I was just about to kiss the hottest guy on earth.

We walked in, as everyone started moving into the dinning area. Jesse pulled the chair out for me. Pushing it back in as I sat down. _What a gentleman_. He then sat down next to me. So did Paul… Uh… argg… he had to… the soup came, and I noticed Jesse kept eyeing me. Everytime I see him staring at. I then turn over and his eyes shift to the other side of the room.

Once everyone finished eating, it was the cake cutting ceremony. We watched Jake and Lola cut the gigantic white cake. We said our toast, and enjoyed ourselves. Afterwards, Jesse toke me outside again. _O… so sweet_.

Paul then walked out. "Suze? Would you like to dance?" umm… no… but that is rude and I don't even know Paul, so I should be nice.

"Sure. Please excuse me, Jesse." His eyes saddened.

"But of course." (Jesse) Uh… why didn't I say no! I'd rather be with Jesse.

The music started as we watched Jake and Lola dance in the centre. "Their first husband and wife dance. Now everybody may join them."

We walked out, and start dancing. "Well Suze. I know your attracted to me. Aren't you?"

"What? Is that what you think? That I'm attracted to you?"

"Well it's something that happens to me. I just have something that makes every girl fall for me. That is why I can have any girl I want. But I just want you. And I know you're feeling me." _Oh, no._

"I think you're feeling me. Stop sliding your hand down my back." We pulled apart. "Uh!"

"May I cut in?" OMG! Jesse to the rescue! Phew!

"Yes, you may." As I walked over and started to dance with Jesse, leaving Paul staring at us.

"Thank you for saving me," I whispered into Jesse's ear.

"Your welcome. You seemed to be annoyed, so I came over." _Thank god he did._

We danced silently. I noticed my mom staring at us, while she danced with Andy. That grin on her face and those happy eyes. Uh... if only she didn't pressure me. The song ended.

"Thank you," as Jesse walked away.

"Wait!" Jesse turned around. I walked over to him. He smiled! _AHHH!_ He took my hand and led me outside. We walked over to the garden, and went behind the hedge (the maze garden).

"Susannah. You are so beautiful. I thought the night would be boring, but meeting you was … the best thing that happened tonight." _Aww.. so sweet._

"Well meeting you was the best thing that happened to me ever." He smiled.

We stopped and I leaned against the hedge, he stood in font of me. He smiled and leaned forward. My phone went off. _Argg!_ It had to. I answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, honey!" arg… mom…_

"_How are you?"_

"_Fine. I'm outside."_

"_Well 10 more minutes then we're going home. It's almost over. It's past midnight."_

"_Okay. Bye."_

"_Bye."_ Argg. She was the one that said I needed to get married.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, Jesse." He was going to walk away. When I pulled him back. Our lips met. It was the best kiss ever! He was just a good kisser. We kept kissing, until he pulled himself away. He started into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. Why was he sorry? I pulled him.

I pulled my pen out, and wrote my number on his arm. "Call me." He took my hand and kissed it, then walked away. I just stood there staring at him as he left. _OMG! What is wrong with me! But it was worth it. Even if he doesn't every call me._ He turned around, looked at me, and smiled. _Aww! He's gonna call me back!_ I smiled.

After he left, I walked back to the ballroom. I spotted mom, and together we left.

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yea."

"Okay. What's his name?"

"Jesse de Silva"

"Oh. Will I like him?" _First thing mothers ask._

"Yea. You will. He's nice."

"Okay …" Silence.

* * *

(A/N: If you want me to update please review, and tell me if it's okay, and I might update tomorrow.) 


	3. Ch 3 May I?

Please read and review.

Summary: Jesse (alive), Susannah (her family's too), Paul, and Father Dominic's memories are all **ERASED**. The story is based a bit on Pride & Prejudice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

When mom and I got home, I laid down on my bed. I thought about the kiss. _That kiss... sigh…_I thought Jesse would hate me after what I did. _But he didn't! _He didn't kiss me, but I kissed him… It was such a good kiss … _sigh…_

The next morning, I woke up. _Arghh… early mornings on late nights, I hate that._ I got ready; I wore a pink blouse and a black denim skirt. I picked up my books, and remembered that it was Saturday, _OMG! I woke up early for nothing_, and that I didn't have any lectures today. I picked up my denim purse, put my books down, and walked out the door.

I went to work, thinking about last night. _Well wouldn't you?_ I had a part-time job as a secretary at Flashions Ltd. This job pays well considering that I don't do much.

**Beep!**_"Hello, Flashions Ltd., how may I help you?"_

"_Hi, I would like to speak to Sally Herman."_

"_Please wait." _ I hit a few buttons, and transfer the phone call to Sally Herman … that's about all I do everyday.

**Beep! **_"Simons! Come into the office NOW!"_ that was my boss…

"_Yes, sir."_

I walked in and he had a mound of files on his desk. "Simons. Please file these, and don't mess up this time!"

"Yes, sir." I picked up the files and walked outside.

**Beep!**_"Simons! I'm not done talking to you!"_

"_Sorry, sir."_ Again I walked back in.

"Now Simons. I know you have been working here for about a month now, but I think you have done a considerably good job. You have done the phone calls, filed, and handled my appointments. I have decided to give you a raise, from $550 a month, to $600." _US dollars may I remind you, and I'm only part-time! WOW! My day!_ "Happy? Good now go."

"Thank you, sir." I walked out … _OMG! SO HAPPY!_

My phone went off. I answered it:

"_Hello, Suze Simon speaking."_

"_Hello, Susannah." _My heart raced! _It was the hottie Jesse! OMG!_

"_Hi, Jesse."_

"_Would you like to meet up for lunch?" _A date! _YEA! MY DAY!_

"_Sure. What time?" _

"_How about 12:30 at Le Italian?" _Oh that was the restaurant near here.

"_Sure. Cya."_

"_Bye." _

I had a date with Jesse! _OMG!_ Thank god I'm wearing smart casual.

It seemed like forever. I looked at the clock. _WOW! It's only 10:30 … 2 hours to go…_

**Beep! **_"Hello, Flashions Ltd., how may I help you?"_

"_Hi, I would like to speak to Suze Simons."_

"_Suze speaking."_

"_Hey Suze. It's Paul."_

"_Uh... Hi… How did you know I work here? I mean I didn't tell you."_

"_I know. Your mom did, and I searched the yellow pages to find the office number." _SCARY!

"_Oh. I see."_

"_Would you like to go out for lunch?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I'll be busy."_

"_Oh… how about at 1?"_

"_Sorry, I'll also be busy. How about some other time?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Bye." _I hung up after that… I know it was rude, but… I didn't want to talk to him. It's like he's stalking me… _shudder._

More phone calls, filing, checking appointment book. Then I looked at the clock. 12:00! OMG! Already!

**Beep!**_"Sir, I'm going for a lunch break now. May I?"_

"_Did you finish filing?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Alright then. Come back at 1:40. I need you here for the meeting with K-Mart." _K-Mart? Why are we selling to them?

"_Alright, sir. Thank you. If you need anything call me on my mobile."_

I picked up my purse, and went downstairs. Got in my car, and started it. _Time check 12:10. 20 minutes._

I got to _Le Italian _at 12:30, on time. Jesse was standing there, wearing a white button down with a pair of suit pants. The white shirt made him look _hot…_

"Hey."

"Hello Susannah." He led me by the arm to our table.

"Wow. What a nice restaurant." Though I have been here before.

"What would you like to eat, Susannah?"

"Umm… well… Angel hair with white cream sauce, sounds good…"

"Alright. Let's order. Excuse me."

"Hello, I'm Lyle, and I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to order?" _Time check 12:50… WHAT! 50 minutes… what a short time!_

"I'll have a Seafood fettuccini with cream sauce."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you." _What a gentleman._

"And you, miss?"

"I'll have angel hair with white cream sauce"

"Thank you." Lyle walked away with our order.

We looked at each other, as our eyes met. His dark eyes were so pretty. He smiled. _omg… that smile… I could die to see his smile._ The dishes came, and we picked our forks, and started eating.

We just kept smiling at each other. I'm sorry, but we didn't have anything to say. We just enjoyed each other's presence.

"Susannah. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." _I blushed._

"Thank you, Jesse."

"Emerald green," he grinned. _Total hottie!_

I wanted to kiss him again. His lips so soft, his kiss could revive the dead.

Suddenly, I saw a ghost appear behind him. Oh, no, not now… "Excuse me, Jesse." _Time Check 1:10_

"Of course." I took the ghost's hand and walked. Jesse turned around. He must have seen something. Maybe he saw the ghost. _Uh, oh… _I walked to end of the bathroom hallway.

"You can see me?" questioned the ghost.

"Yea. I can. I'm a mediator. I can help you. What's your problem?"

Jesse walked in on us. _Oh, no! Was he listening? OMG! Does he think I'm a freak talking to thin air? Oh, no!_

"You're a mediator too?" asked Jesse. _What! He's a mediator?_

"You're a mediator?"

"Yes." _WOW! I'm not alone!_

"Let me help you. What do you think is keeping you behind?"

"Well. I don't know. I died in a car crash…"

"Did you promise someone something that you didn't do?" I asked.

"Yea. I promised my sister that I would go watch her production, and I died that night." _omg… how sad…_

"What's your name?" (Jesse)

"Mark Heign."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Lyle Heign."

"Lyle? She works here," Jesse said.

"I know."

"Okay. We'll help," I said.

_Time Check 1:20_

* * *

(A/N: If you want me to update please review, and tell me if it's okay, and I might update really soon.) 


	4. Ch 4 √ j e s s e √

Please read and review… _Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry it took sometime to write this chapter…_

Summary: Jesse (alive), Susannah (her family's too), Paul, and Father Dominic's memories are all **ERASED**. Right now they are trying to help a ghost. This story is based a bit on Pride & Prejudice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series

* * *

**  
Chapter 4 **

We were at the end of the bathroom hallway with a ghost… Mark… We had agreed to help. He wanted to see his sister's production, and had promise… he had **PROMISED… **sigh… well more work. Jesse and I walked back and sat down at the table with Mark at our heels.

"Would you like anything else?" asked Lyle as she came over.

"Yea. We would like to know when your drama production was. We watched it and was trying to get tickets for another friend it was quite good." (Jesse)

"Oh… well … I have tickets here. They're free." She handed us 2 tickets. _Great now it will be easier._

"Thank you." Jesse paid leaving a large tip to Lyle for her troubles.

"Well at least we know where to catch her show," I said.

_Time Check 1:30_

"Oh no! Jesse please can you take care of this. I have to go back to work or I'm gonna get fired!"

"Alright, Querida." _Querida… aww… darling…_

"Call me," I smiled.

I ran to my car, rushing to get back to work. I had 10 minutes to make it back. If not I will be so dead and never get to go out on lunch breaks.

_Time Check 1:35_

I drove and kept going, until I got to work. _Time Check 1:41_. I parked my car, and… hey my boss's car isn't here… hmm… I quickly went upstairs. _Time Check 1:50. phew. _I quickly sat down made sure the boss wasn't there.

Suddenly, Bursting through the door was a tall man with a stun gun _he must have been the bodyguard._ In walked a lady in a nice office suit and a planner, then another lady holding extra clothes… a lot of people came trough that door.

"Umm… Welcome to _Flashions Ltd._ May I help you?"

The lady in the office suit replied, "Of course you can help, I mean you need to. We are the people from K-Mart. Here to see your boss."

"Okay, right this way." I led them into the meeting room. "The boss will be here shortly… please wait… would you like anything to drink?"

"Latte, decafe, no sugar, more milk."

"Cappuccino, more sugar, more milk."

"Water, imported, flat, room temperature."

"Milk tea, 3 cubes of sugar, less milk.'

"Regular Coffee, 1 cube of sugar, more milk, and cookies, please." _ARGGG!_

"Coming right up." I quickly wrote it down, and went outside to the entrance area. I called the boss:

"Hello?" 

"_Sir, K-Mart people are here, you better come soon."_

A woman's voice asking, "What is it, honey?" 

"_Nothing dear."_

"_I'll be there soon, please keep them distracted..." It sounded like he was making out. EWWW!_

"_Uh… Okay, sir." EWW!_

He quickly dashed in. Hmm… I gave the drinks to the guest and waited at the entrance. After the boss came in, one of the workers came in. _EWWW… was he making out with her? EWW!_

**Beep!**_"Simon! Bring in the designs!"_

"_Yes, sir."_

I walked in with a folder of designs, as the people in the room stared at me.

"Ahhh… Simon please stay here." So I stayed…

"Blah… blah… blah…"

"Simon! Are you writing this down?

"Uh… yes sir."

_Notes on the meeting:_

_They like the ideas_

_They want as many colours as possible_

That was all I wrote. On another piece of paper, I had written 'Jesse'… sigh…

Jesse. JESSE. jesse. Hearts, lips, jesse… sigh… If only I could spend time with Jesse… sigh…

The boss came over to me, I quickly hid the piece of _Jesse _paper.

"Okay, know that the meeting is over, and that it's 5. You can go Simon." _uh?_

"Thank you, sir."

I left and called Jesse:

"_Jesse?"_

"_Oh. Hi."_

"_Where are you?'_

"_At my place."_

"_Okay. Where's that?"_

He told me where is apartment was, and I went over. He had such a pretty apartment. Well furnished, decorated, etc. Standing in the center of the living room was… yes… Mark… With Jesse… _sigh… _They were just talking. Mark would pass on after the performance. Then it would be over, and I can keep moving on in my life, by well… working… seeing _Jesse… sigh…_ and well mediating other ghost. I needed it.

"Hi, Susannah."

"Hi, Suze."

"Hey. How is it going?"

"Fine. Just need to wait till 8:00pm. Her show is then," said Mark.

"Great. Then we can chill, I guess?"

"Yes. We just wait," Jesse said as he got up and went to make some tea.

"Jesse, was just telling me when he was a ghost."

"He was?"

"Yea. For like 150 years or something like that. He's only been human for like four years." _Wow! Maybe that is why he is so old fashion._

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Querida. I thought it would harm you, but you seem fine with it."

"I'm fine. It's interesting dating a 19th century ghost and who is now human…" Jesse smiled. _Awww…_ I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry. Should I not be here?" Mark said in a joking voice.

"Well…" I smiled at him with disappointed eyes.

Time Check 5:50 

"What time is the show?" Mark inquired.

"8:00 tonight," answered Jesse.

"Aw… man! That long… I want to rest in peace, but I'm still stuck here between heaven and hell."

"It's alright, Mark. It will be over in a few hours," Jesse said in a comforting manner.

"We'll just wait…"

"Yes. We will."

"Um… I'll go make dinner," suggested Jesse.

"I'll help you, Jesse."

"Thank you, Querida."

We walked into his kitchen to make dinner. He was going pasta with tomato sauce. I don't think ghost eat… Well I helped with the sauce. He was teaching me, 'cause I am a bad cook. While he was teaching me, he put his hand on my waist. It felt funny, but good as jolts of electricity raced through my body. He moved his hand up and my heart skipped a beat…_ sigh…_ I looked him in the eyes, and I started leaning forward. He leaned with a smile, and our lips… well touched, that perfect kiss I had been longing for. I finally had it. My hand started sliding up his stomach, as his hands started sliding up and down my back.

"Can I h… I'm sorry," he turned around. Jesse and I pulled apart. _Arghh... Mark…_

"I'm sorry, Querida." _This is my second kiss and he's apologizing…. Does he not like the kiss?_

"It's okay, Jesse, but I have the blame too," I smile sincerely.

Jesse smiled back. He hugged me, and I felt his lips along my neck, climbing up to my cheek then… to my lip, and we kissed again…

* * *

(A/N: I noe it's sort of short, but… If you want me to update faster please review, and I will update ASAP.) 


	5. Ch 5 Love is Sweet & Deadly

Please read and review… _Thank you for the reviews… **COMPETITION!** Whoever can write a good summary about this story so far, will have their summary put under the story title and will get credit. Good Luck! **COMPETITION!**_

Summary: Jesse (alive), Susannah (her family's too), Paul, and Father Dominic's memories are all **ERASED**. Right now they are trying to help a ghost. This story is based a bit on Pride & Prejudice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series

­­­

* * *

**  
Chapter 5**

_ Time Check 7:30_

We were getting ready to go to the show to help Mark, we got into the car with Jesse driving, me in the front passenger seat, and Mark in the backseat. Jesse and I kept eyeing each other, and smiling when our eyes met.

We got to the show and got in at 7:50. We watched it and it was actually pretty good. We watch Mark slowly fade away up to shadowland. I was happy that Mark was gone, now it could just be me and Jesse. Once the show ended, we went back to Jesse's place.

We got through the door, and our lips locked with one another. _Sigh… just like that… His lips felt so soft against mine… _We kept kissing and touching each other. Suddenly, my phone went off. _Argg…_

"I'm sorry, Querida." He pulled away… _He's sorry… sigh…_

"I'm sorry." I answered the disturbing call.

"Hello?" 

"_Hey, it's Paul." Oh, no Paul Slater, just what I needed to destroy our make out session. Argg… Thanks, Paul._

"_Anyways, about dinner… how about Saturday?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'll be busy too. How about never seeing each other again?"_

"_Ouch. My heartaches. Why are you so mean to me. Don't you like me? I mean I do."_

"_Of course you like you. Can I call you back? I'm busy, okay. Bye." _And I hung up without letting him say another word. _Hahaha! I feel EVIL! More like pissed at Paul._

Jesse walked into the kitchen, where he was going to make a mid-night snack. With his cooking, he could wake me up and cook for me at 3 in the morning. It was that good, I couldn't live without his cooking. _Sigh…_ I walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind Jesse, and covered his eyes.

"Susannah. If you want to try a scare…" he didn't finish the sentence for our lips were pressing against each other. The sweet smell that Jesse had, I can never explain it. The sweet taste of mint, as we kept on kissing. He put his hand on my hips and start going up my shirt, as my hands went through his hair. It felt like we have been doing this with each other our entire lives.

We must have kissed for a really long time because whatever Jesse was cooking started to smell like it was burning. We pulled apart, and Jesse as usual apologized.

I went outside and sat on the loveseat in my black Gucci formal dress. _Hmm… Jesse's coach is really comfortable._ I put my purse on the single seater chair, took my shoes off, and put my legs up on the coach. It had felt like I had done that before, I ever remember coming to Jesse's apartment.

Jesse setting down a bowl of Crème Brulée with raspberries and blueberries on the coffee table, then picking up my legs, gracefully, and setting them down on his lap. He leaned over and took the bowl of Crème Brulée, picked up the spoon, and spooned some. He then leaned in my direction, and fed it to me. Then he did the same for himself.

When the dessert was gone. Well you can guess what we did on the coach. Yes… sigh… make out. I had pulled him on top of me, and our lips were lock & lock. His hand was on my thigh, and my hands were on his back and stomach. We finally pulled apart, as our lips seemed sour, but we didn't care too much.

"I love you, Susannah. I felt like I've known you long before this, I have felt the happiness when I'm with you, I felt the kisses along with that. Maybe we were meant to be, and that in some life before we were together as well." _How sweet…_

"I love you, too. I totally agree with you. I think we have met before. In a past life and we were both mediators. Today we still are." _Does that sound corny? I think it does, but it's sweet._

He smiled, as we hugged, and yes. Kissed again. My phone went off. _ARGHH!_ Jesse started going down my neck, as I answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi. It's Paul."_

"Hi…" 

"Who is it?" asked Jesse. "Tell them that we're busy."

"Is Jesse there?" 

"_Um… yea…"_

"_Oh… I'm sorry. I would say that you are busy?" DUH!_

"_Yea. I'll call you back. Bye."_

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I have a class tomorrow. I have to go."

"Oh… alright, Querida. I'll see you tomorrow; I have a class as well."

"Oh. What time?"

"10:30."

"10:40."

"Alright, Querida. I'll come pick you up in the morning." He kissed me good night, and walked me to the car. Then we kissed lip to lip, again. You know, if we were a contestant for best kissers. We'd win. Lol.

I drove back to the dorm at NoCal. I got into my dorm, as I am now Year two of University. I still have a roommate, Gina, good friend. She was sleeping, so I got my stuff went to dressing room, and took a shower. I was so happy, I forgot about Gina, when I came back. I flopped on the bed and sang a very out of tune song.

"No, no, no, no! Don't…" Gina interrupted.

"Susannah. I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry." I slipped into bed, just as my phone vibrated. _ARGGH! _Whoever it was is going to get killed. I got up and went outside.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi. It's Paul. If you don't go on a date with me! I'll…. I'll… kill Jesse! I will!"_

"_Gasp! Now Paul… don't you think you're over doing it?" _

"_I'm not joking here. I now how the law works, and I know how to hid the murder."_

"_Paul… Okay fine. A date. Monday. Lunch date."_

"_Alright. I'll leave Jesse. FOR NOW!"_

_

* * *

_  
(A/N: Short yes I know, but if you want me to update faster well. I'll write short, but I'm sorry if you hate reading about kissing. I'm sorry. I feel like writing it today. Lol. I'm sorry Paul seems like a psycho, but when I read Haunted. It ended leaving the feeling of Paul as one. Sorry. JOIN SUMMARY CONTEST!)


	6. Ch 6 X p a u l X

Sorry it took me a while.

Summary: Jesse (alive), Susannah (her family's too), Paul, and Father Dominic's memories are all ERASED. Right now they are having a problem with Paul Slater. This story is based a bit on Pride & Prejudice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Okay, to ring a bell, I'm in love with Jesse. Yes, I am. The only thing that is keeping us from having the perfect relationship, I had been waiting for is… well… Paul Slater… Some crazy guy in love with me… he's scary… creepy… really creepy… well back to the story…

_"Hi. It's Paul. If you don't go on a date with me! I'll…. I'll… kill Jesse! I will!"_

_"Gasp! Now Paul… don't you think you're over doing it?"_

_"I'm not joking here. I now how the law works, and I know how to hid the murder."_

_"Paul… Okay fine. A date. Monday. Lunch date."_

_"Alright. I'll leave Jesse. FOR NOW!"_

I was so worried! I mean if I don't go on a date with Paul… my dear, Jesse… my love… sigh… I know I sound old, but hey… in love with a 19th century hot ghost. You start to pick up his habits… Jesse… _sigh…_

As I was thinking about Jesse… there was a knock at my door. I was in my dorm, and Gina was out, so I HAD to answer the door.

"Hey!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Well I ne…"

"Why are you here Paul?" _AHHH! AHHHH! AHHH! HELP!_

"Well I wanted to surprise you."

"Well… not when I just finish talking to you on the phone."

"Well… I thought it was a good opportunity… besides I was in the area."

"Shouldn't you be going to Harvard? I mean I have class tomorrow."

"Well… I wanted to stay until I got your heart."

"Well you definitely freaked it out…"

"Well… I like you." _AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Please leave. I'm umm… busy with studies… I guess I'll… I'll see you on Monday. Bye. Night." I slammed the door on his face. _Phew!_ I walked quickly and picked up my books. At least I don't have to see him for 4 days. I still love Jesse. I hope Paul will leave, because I don't really like him. He's been stalking me since we met._ ARGGHHH!_ He's going to destroy my life! Or the love of my life… _sigh…._

I sat there thinking for a really really long time. Then I went to bed. Taking a beauty sleep is important to me…

My alarm clock went off and I was still so tire from yesterday. I put on a small black top and jeans. **Knock! Knock!**

"Coming!"

"It's Jesse." _OMG!_

I opened the door. "Hey Jesse." I leaned over and our lips met. _Sigh…_

"Are you alright, Querida?"

"Now that you're here… I am." I batted my lashes.

He smiled. The smiled faded as he saw something was troubling me behind my smile.

"Are you alright, Querida? What's wrong?" I bit my lip, and looked down at my feet.

"Well… I've been threatened to go on a date with Paul Slater and if I don't he's gonna kill you and it's a date on Monday only for lunch and I love you, Jesse."

He titled my head to look at my eyes, "It's okay, Querida. Get the date over with, and if he tries to kill me. It won't happen." He smiled, with his finger still under my chin. He tilted forward, and kissed me on the lips. He put his hand on my hip, led me out the door, and walked me to class.

"See you later," he said just before his lips met mine. We pulled a part, as I walked into the lecture hall. I sat down at my normal seat next to Sarah. She is a good friend, which takes the same classes as me… if you didn't know…

"Good morning, class!" The professor exclaimed. "Today I have a very special guest to talk to you about fashion designing. She has been a model for a few years, and is now a well known designer."

In walked in a very tall, slim, lady… women? Well she was pretty, and after her in walked in… _AHHHH!_… Paul Slater! I saw Sarah at the side of my eye; fixed her shirt, trying to look flirty. Was he that good looking?

"Hello. I know I might not look that old, but I'm not. I'm 24. Yes. You wonder how I got here, at such a young age. Well I started modeling when I was 17, and had modeled for a really long time. Like 4 years, while also talking my fashion designing college course. Yes, I have graduated. Well… here beside me is my distant cousin, Paul Slater."

I looked over at him, and our eyes met, his eye blues, against my emerald greens. I shot him a dirty look, he winked at me. The girls around me seem to think it was for them, but it obviously wasn't… _argg..._ why doesn't he like one of them around me. They are much prettier then me… _arghh…_ me out of so many, and he had to like me… _Arg…_ I bet if he knew about my mediating powers, he would not like me anymore, but find me weird. I'll tell him on Monday.

* * *

The lecture ended with the model, showing her designs. _Fun… huh._ Well… I got up and walked out. Paul caught my arm. 

"Hey."

"Bye."

"What is it?"

"You."

"Well… am I bothering you from your studies during the lectures because you find me attractive."

"Please. You think so?" His eyes went to the ground and walked away, letting go of my arm. _Thank you!_

Jesse walked through the main doors, with every girl flaunting at his feet. He was really good looking and hot. He came over, and put is hand on my waist, and playfully pulled me, and took me outside, as we went around to the park, and sat on a bench. I leaned on his shoulder, as he stroked my arm. He kissed my cheek, and I turned my head, and kissed him back, but on the lips. When I was with Jesse… I felt safer as if Paul Slater couldn't get me, but I was wrong…

* * *

(A/N: Yes I know I stopped it funny, like my first chapter… I'm sorry I was slow, but I've been buring out from school. Once school is over. I'll write faster. Please wait.)  



	7. Ch 7 Love & Hate

A/N: Sorry it took me a really really long time to write, but I've been busy starting high school. Please understand and I apologize again.

**Summary:** Jesse (alive), Susannah (her family's too), Paul, and Father Dominic's memories are all ERASED. This story is based a bit on Pride & Prejudice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Jesse and I were sitting on the bench, we were making out. As usual… when… well… Paul… walked up to us and watched us in making out session. We pulled apart immediately. _How rude!_

He just stared with a shocked expression on his face.

Jesse's face tensed up, "what…" was all he was able to say through his teeth.

"What do you want, Paul?" I shot.

"Well I wanted to confirm our date on Monday." _Arghh… he had to bring it up…_

"Yea. We do have a date, okay. I'm a little busy." I shot him a look.

"With what? This guy here? When are you gonna realize we are for each other?" He stood there staring at us.

"How dare you!" shouted Jesse. He got up and held Paul by the collar. Paul's face went white & he became petrified. His fist was about to punch him in the face, but I stopped him.

"Jesse. He isn't worth it let's go," I stood up and yanked his arm down.

We both power walked to his car, Jesse really pissed off, and me really worried & pissed.

"Why does he like bothering you? He already told you he enjoys your company, he has to bring it up in front of me. He even dare insult me in front of you. I should have… I should have…" I could see the fire in his eyes, as he seemed to flare a bit. The protective male instinct, it's really sort of sweet.

He walked a head of me and opened the car door for me. Walking around he got into his driver's seat, started the car, and drove away.

* * *

We got to my dorm, and started making out at the entrance. It was passion. We kissed and kissed. His hand running up and down my back, and his lips kissed, like it was the last one ever. 

We kept on kissing even when passerby's had the grossed out expression on their faces. Then the doorknob turned at our door, and Gina's face appeared. She looked at us with an open jaw, and grossed eyes.

"Uh… sorry," she stepped back and closed the door. _Argh… _she broke the passion… We both knew it. Jesse became shy again, and apologized. _Again…_

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he looked me in the eyes. I smiled. He titled his head down until his lips met mine. He had a fresh & sweet smell, that just made me want to kiss him more. He wrapped his hands around my waist. We kissed on, until somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes, and turned around to met a pair of blue eyes…

* * *

(A/N: hehe. I like ending chapters like this... lol. sorry again that I took so long... and now I'm sorry it's so short.)  



	8. Ch 8 Cold as Ice, Hot as Fire

A/N: Haven't updated in forever, but I kinda lost it for this story. I got a few (one) pleading email, so I'll try or this is gonna get annoying. I will try to finish this someday, but there's probably only gonna be a few more chapters. Then I'm just gonna leave it (with a cliff for you to think HAHA! I feel evil because I know I hate stories like that, but you might get it. Live with it.) Anyways here goes.

** Summary:** Suze's mom tells her that she is to be married in a short time. She meets and falls for Jesse, but Paul tries to stop it. Based on characters from Mediator, but sort of inspired by Pride & Prejudice.  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he looked me in the eyes. I smiled. He titled his head down until his lips met mine. He had a fresh & sweet smell, that just made me want to kiss him more. He wrapped his hands around my waist. We kissed on, until somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes, and turned around to met a pair of blue eyes…_

"Paul!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. Could you excuse us?" Paul said looking at Jesse.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled. _OMG! OMG! He won't leave me alone._

"Excuse me?" Jesse almost shouted. I'm quite sure he could stab him... if he wasn't such a gentlemen.

"Say whatever you want, but I still have your girlfriend. Don't I?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I transfered from Harvard to NoCal and live in this dorm on this floor."

"What?" _You have to be kidding..._

"Yea. I did and if at anytime I want to go back to Harvard I can."

"That is a really stupid thing to do, could ruin your future as a decent lawyer."

"No. I got a real interesting case here and I get credit for it. It's only for a semester. Can't be that effecting."

"We have a lunch date on Monday, the day after tomorrow. Can you leave me alone?" 

He stared at me as I saw the pain in his baby blue eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry... that I'm breaking your heart, but mine is... here with Jesse's. Not with you... you can't try and bug us, but... I will never love you. I won't. No matter how much I might..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Jesse's face as he showed some sympathy for Paul.

"I... understand," he replied. "Can we got to lunch on Monday, just the two of us as... friends?"

"I guess. Just let me have my time with Jesse, please." I gave him a smile and waited for his reply. For once he looked as he would breakdown, but suddenly his expression changed as he suppressed his feelings.

"See you on Monday," and with just that he walked away.

"You are good," Jesse said as he watched Paul walk away and turn the corner. He looked me in my eyes and I could see he was relieved, as relieved as I was. I did fear that Paul might do something on our "friendly" outing. Maybe I'm just being a little tough on him... I mean he is human... I think...

I ran my finger along Jesse's lips, but for once they felt cold like... a ghost's lips... then suddenly they burned on my fingers... I pulled my hand away. Why did that feel so weird? The feeling had sent chills through my spine and lust on my lips. I wanted them to feel the ice and then burn on hot fire, but when I did place my lips onto his, they were warm like a summer's day and smelt like dew on a new morning day.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Querida."

I slipped into the room, where Gina was trying hard to act cool. She had unfortunately not been able to get a boyfriend yet, and she is having a small depression period over it. It has been a few months since school started and she broke up with her high school sweetheart. He decided to go to another state for school, so... yea. Lonely people hate watching couples make out and I've kind of ignored her since I forced a kiss on Jesse.

"Hey, Gina. You wanna go to the concert tomorrow? Just you and me?"

"No. I don't want to part you and your... precious Jesse."

"It's okay. I should spend time with my roommate."

"No... no... I'm going to the bar tomorrow... with a few of the other girls down the hall. We've gotten very... close." She was lying. I guess we're growing apart

"Do you want me to introduce you to Paul?"

"You mean that blond guy with the ice blue eyes? The one that dated Kelly for a while?"

"That's him... I think. What? How-"

"He went to our school before. Don't you remember?"

"I... What do you think of him?"

"Naw... He's too... I dunno the word... don't like him is all."

"Alright. I'm gonna wash up and go to bed."

"Night," Gina mumbled, as she slipped herself under her covers.

* * *

(A/N: Longer then normal. REVIEW, then I will try and update, faster. If I keep getting those review emails... I will update.) 


	9. Ch 9 Could It Be The End?

(A/N: Trying to finish this fanfic so I can start a new better one. Sorry the descriptions are vague, but I have lost it for this... can't do this story no more. **_Warning: If you want a happy ending go read my Magic Mediator._** Don't say I didn't warn you.)

**Summary: **Suze's mom tells her that she is to be married in a short time. She meets and falls for Jesse, but Paul tries to stop it. Based on characters from Mediator, but sort of inspired by Pride & Prejudice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series**

--

**Chapter 9**

_Monday Morning_

You know what that means, right? I have my lunch "date" with Paul today. Jesse doesn't seem all that happy, so I put him on emergency line on my mobile. One press with my button and it calls Jesse.

I was kind of hoping nothing would happen, but you never know.

So I showed up at the restaurant that Paul had booked on my lunch break from work. I wore my smart casual clothes, which consisted of a black v-neck shirt, short sleeve underneath and attached was a button down white shirt, with a pair of jeans. Matching with my new black ballet flats and a curved purse.

He smiled in my direction as I walked over to the table in the corner of the restaurant. It was a small round table with 3 seats around it, a white table cloth, silver utensils, and a red napkin on top of the smooth, ivy decorated plates.

"How are you?" He stood up pulling the seat out next to him.

"Was doing fine," I said as I sat in the seat that was across from him. He looked annoyed, as he pushed the other seat back in, placing himself back on his chair.

"I ordered for you, hope you don't mind."

"Uh... that depends on what you ordered..."

"Don't worry," he smirked. "Quite sure you'll like it."

I glared at him, nobody orders for their friend unless they're being nice, evil, or know them too well.

"Suze," he said staring at me dreamily.

"Yea," I said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Suze."

"What?!" I retorted.

"I had a dream of when we were friends."

"Friends? When? Were you dead?" He acted, as he didn't hear.

"We were friends and Jess-"

"Where was he?" I interrupted acting all shocked.

"He... was a 19th Century Ghost."

"You have got to be kidding," _how did he know?_

"It was a dream," he said trying to remind me.

Our meal came and I tried to stay silent, but Paul kept trying to talk. He hadn't said much after about his dream. He didn't do anything except bore me to death; I was hoping time was up as we ate. I wanted to get away and back to work before he did anything.

"Oh dear. I have to get back to work. Thanks for lunch," I said my voice quivering a bit. He paid the bill and we left the restaurant together.

"Thank you for accompanying me for lunch. It was very... interesting," he started saying.

"Uhh... Thank you for -" he cut me off as he placed his lips onto mine. I shoved him on the chest, but he didn't move. I stepped back, but he followed. I started to panic, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, which is when I kicked between his legs. He pulled away fast, falling to the floor with his hands at his crotch.

"AHH! Why did you do that?" He shouted.

"You weren't letting go of me!"

"I love you, Suze! Can't you get that?" his voice got weak and I feared he would start to cry.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I can't do this," I said as I turned away and ran.

_After work_

Jesse came to my door wearing a white button down shirt with jeans. He pecked me on the lips as we met and we left my empty dorm room. I hadn't seen Gina since that night we talked. She wrote a note to me saying that she met someone and would spend time with him so I shouldn't wait for her. Is she avoiding me?

"How was your date, Querida?" He asked smiling at me to make sure he was okay about hearing it.

"Oh. It was okay. Paul didn't do anything," I lied.

"Oh. That's good. I was worried he might pull something on you." For a second I saw worry in his eyes as he thought about what could happen, but I comforted him and said that nothing happened. He smiled and I planted a kiss on his soft lips letting my hand travel through his hair. He pressed his lips hard against me and our tongues in battle in each other's mouths. He placed his hands on my lower back and leaned me against the wall as I placed my hands around his neck. We pulled apart gasping for air.

Then a question popped into my head and I asked him, "How did you come back to life?"

"I don't remember too well," he said. The puzzle look on his face made him look cute and I had to place another kiss on to his lip, moving my hands down his back and up his shirt, feeling his hard abs. His hands not moving from my back, being such a gentleman, but you can't really blame him right?

Somebody cleared their throat beside us; we pulled apart and looked in that direction. There stood Gina with that sad look again on her face, knowing that she had pulled Jesse and I apart.

"I'm sorry," she said as we moved aside for her to go into the room. We decided to leave and went out onto the street.

--

We had finished dinner and were kissing on the street. It was empty with only the light glow of the single street lamp above us. I felt something dig into my back.

"Let go of him," I heard a voice whisper into my ear. I turned around, but couldn't see the face of the voice. It was a man and with the silhouette I would say about 6'2".

"Give me your money or I'll shoot!" He shouted. The only thing I have no power against are guns. Ghost I can kick butt, knives I can get rid of, but guns... I began to empty my wallet, which sadly has nothing in it.

"It's okay," Jesse began to say. "Here is my wallet, I'm gonna put it on the floor, and-"

**BANG!** Jesse fell weak against me, and warm liquid spread my hand.

I screamed loud, but the man had already disappeared. I pulled out my mobile and called 911.

"Jesse! Jesse! Stay focused. Look at me!" I shouted putting him on the floor. He had been shot in the stomach, as I felt the liquid pool there.

"Jesse! Please don't leave me again! The ambulance is coming!" I heard the sirens sound a block away. "It's coming!"

Jesse began to gasp and sweat trickled down his face.

He opened his mouth, but he could only gasped and soon he closed his eyes. The medics came running out of the ambulance, immediately adding pressure to his wound, and placed needles into his blood. They took him away to the hospital and I went as well.

I remember now, why this all happened. I had tried to save Jesse and it all involved going back in time. I had been successful, but the result of it is that I had changed the future. We had lost memory of each other, but it flooded back to me the day that Jesse died. I knew that I had to do it again, I was sure we were meant to be. I had just done it the wrong way and I am going to do it again because Jesse is a back as a ghost. _Happily ever afters are for fairy tales and who said this was a fairy tale?_

----

(A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing this. This is COMPLETE! If you thought the ending was sad and all, or just bad, I warned you didn't I? Want a happy ending? Read the Magic Mediator it may still be in progress, but I promise you it's happy.)


	10. ALT Ending by lollirosee

**Mediator Pride & Prejudice Alternative Endings by lollirosee **

**WARNING:** This is a totally **insane, random ending by Crevssss's friend**. If you **can't take a joke**, or are totally in love with her current story, please don't read this because the writing style is totally different—AND you** might get offended** if you don't read **slash**. Plus the whole thing where Lollirose was just randomly typing words onto Microsoft Word when she was writing this.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything from the Mediator series, and some of this may have been taken from Crevs's last chapter (with permission).

* * *

**ALTERNATE ****Chapter 9**

_Monday Morning_

Damn. So it's Monday, and that means I'll have to see freaking Paul Slator again. Ugh. It's so romantic how Jesse is soooooo overprotective of me, and how he's making me put him on emergency line on my cell phone, except that it's kind of lame, because I honestly don't think Paul would be likely to sexually-harass me in a public area.

So at lunch break, I moodily grabbed my purse and walked as slowly as I could to the restaurant that Paul had booked a reservation at. Right before I walked in, I did a double check of what clothes I was wearing—didn't want to give Paul the wrong impression, did I? It must have been pretty weird for passersby to see some random girl (supposedly) looking down her black V-neck and checking out her own chest, and realizing how ridiculous I looked, I felt my cheeks redden. Before I did anything even more stupid, I rushed inside the restaurant to find Paul.

He smirked in my direction when he saw me, "For a second, I thought you weren't going to come. Then I'd have to go through all the troubles of finding you and dragging you here myself."

"Ha-ha. That's very funny, Paul."

"So, how are you?" He stood up and pushed me into the seat opposite from him.

"Was doing fine, but I think seeing you has just ruined my day," I said frostily. I was annoyed with him for making me go through this lunch date, after all.

"Ouch. Well, I ordered for you, so I hope you don't mind."

I didn't even bother to reply. I mean, who was he kidding? Nobody orders for someone else unless they're being nice, evil, or know the person too well. Paul has got to have the biggest ego of all the guys I've ever met.

We sat there for a bit, where everything was awkwardly quiet and silent. It was uncomfortable to be with him—something about Paul made think guiltily about Jesse. I fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Suze," he said quietly.

"Yea…?" I mumbled absent-mindedly. I was thinking about how absolutely scrumptious Jesse had looked this morning.

"Suze…"

I felt his gaze on me, and I couldn't look at him. Why did Paul have to be so hot? I swear, if it weren't for Jesse, I would have liked to put whipped cream on top of him and swallow him whole, right there in the restaurant.

Instead, I replied, quite irritated, "What?"

Paul suddenly looked very uncomfortable and unsure with himself. He shifted in his seat, suddenly avoiding me. Why did he look so uncomfortable? After what seemed like eternity, Paul grimaced and finally said, "I need to say something to you—about Jesse."

Well duh. That was a surprise. I bet he was going to say all this stuff about how we were meant to be, and that Jesse didn't fit into the equation. "Okay, Paul. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just in love with Jesse, and I can't help it. I'm sorry that you are badly lusting over me, but you should seriously get over it, because—"

"I'm sexually involved with Jesse," he blurted out.

Oh.

Well, that was a surprise. It was totally unexpected—never in my whole life could I have been prepared to hear that. "WHAT?" I could hear myself shout. Some of the other diners were looking over, but I couldn't care less. "That has got to be the most stupid and least funny joke I've ever heard," I gabbed on nervously, "you can't be sexually involved with a guy—you're Paul Freakin' Slator. You're the hottest guy I've ever seen, and you are totally crazy about me."

Paul shook his head. "Suze, sorry about stealing your boyfriend from you, but I just find him so damn hot! And he thinks the same about me too."

Ooooo. That hurts.

"No, I don't believe you. Paul! Stop being like this, it isn't you!" I was starting to become hysteric, and I could feel myself standing up and tugging at Paul; trying to pull him to me. Without thinking, I pulled his head towards mine and pressed my lips against his, urgent and carnal. It was utterly delicious, and he didn't pull away—at least, not after a few minutes.

"Okay, maybe I'm bi, then," Paul breathed out heavily, panting, before he grabbed for me and we were entwined like two writhing snakes again, needing and desperate. It was lucky that we were seated in a pretty secluded corner of the restaurant, because the next thing that happened was Paul pushing me against the wall, with my legs spread apart, and my clinging onto him, continuously making out the whole time.

Everything was going completely fine—pretty hot and heavy—until Paul decided to moan Jesse's name while embracing me. Instantly, I pushed him away, stammering, "What? How…how can you be in love with…with HIM after this? How can you still want him more than you want me?"

Paul let go of me, and I slid from the wall to the floor. He shrugged, saying, "Sorry, Suze. Looks like it'll just have to be this way."

I refused to believe it. Again, I pulled him to me and kissed him longingly, but this time he didn't react to my passion. "Paul…" I could hear myself whine, "Paul…"

It was just at this moment that Jesse decided to enter the restaurant. Despite the fact that our table was pretty well hidden, he seemed to be able to find us with his sharp eyes in a matter of seconds. If it weren't for the fact that this involved me, I would have said it was completely hilarious—me trying to kiss Paul; Paul pushing away, and Jesse gaping in disbelief.

"Paul! Querida! What…" Jesse exclaimed, "What have you done?" I turned to Jesse, red in the face. Paul just looked away, embarrassed and awkward.

"Jesse, I didn't mean it! Oh, I love you so," I said, "Jesse, I'm still your Querida, aren't I? Oh, please say it!"

Jesse frowned at me. "Susanna! What are you doing here? I came to see my querida, Paul…and saw him kissing…you! My goodness. Have you been cheating on me with my boyfriend?"

I gasped. So it WAS true. Paul and Jesse were gay together. Damn. It was such a waste, when both of them were so awesomely hot.

We spent the whole time arguing, and for some reason, we argued all the way back to my place. Paul was trying to hold Jesse's hands, and Jesse was angrily moving away from Paul. I was trying to plead for the both of them to wake up and realize they weren't gay, but I guess I wasn't very successful.

"Jesse…" Paul moaned.

"No. You," Jesse said loudly to Paul, "cheated on me with Susanna." He pointed angrily at me, saying, "And you, cheated on me with Paul. I can't forgive either of you."

"Oh, so you can just be gay with Paul and forget about me!" I retorted, "You said you loved me!"

Jesse was about to reply when Gina came in. He looked extremely shocked and quickly looked away. Gina frowned. "What's going on?"

"Gina! It's nothing, just Paul and Susanna having an argument again," Jesse said.

"Oh, why don't you just tell the truth?" I snapped, "Gina! Jesse cheated on me with Paul!"

Gina widened her eyes. "You did not just say that," she said shrilly, "you did not." For some reason, what I'd just said seemed to really get into her, and she was shaking angrily.

"It's true. Ask them," I said.

Gina looked at Jesse, and then at Paul. "You bastard!" She screamed, at who I couldn't tell, "You lied to me!"

Okay… Now I was seriously confused. What had Gina to do with all this?

"You were having an affair with me! How can you be gay? What is wrong with you, you…psycho!" Gina shouted loudly. She just started screaming and screaming, and the shrill sound hurt our ears. All of us grimaced and put our hands to our ears protectively.

Suddenly, without warning, Gina pulled a gun from nowhere and shot at Jesse. He stood there, his mouth open in surprise, for five seconds before falling down.

Paul screamed. I've never heard a guy scream—especially not someone like Paul—and it really disturbed me. He ran to where Jesse lay, a dark red pool forming on the floor where the bullet had entered.

"Oh, Jesse! Jesse! Stay focused. Look at me!" he shouted. Jesse had been shot in the stomach, and lay feebly in Paul's arms. I ran to dial 911.

"Paul…" he whispered, "I…"

"Don't speak," Paul cried, "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. The ambulance is coming, it's coming. Just wait for it."

"Paul…" Jesse said again, effort apparent in his face, "I want to say… I love you. I love you…more than anything in the world…." The wailing of sirens came closer and closer, but he was starting to fade.

Jesse started to gasp and blood trickled down his wound nonstop. There was just so much blood everywhere. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he could only make hoarse gasping sounds, and soon he closed his eyes. It was then that the medics came running out of the ambulance for Jesse, but by then it was too late. Jesse had died!

END

* * *

(A/N: Due to the fact that I've completely ran out of things to write, I guess I'm going to stop here. I know it's totally lame and crappy, but that's too bad. LOL hope no one is offended.)


End file.
